


A Burst of Altruism

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	A Burst of Altruism

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

A Burst of Altruism by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_A Burst of Altruism_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Natalia Agadzhanova dusts around her novelty shop in Mountain View, California. She peaks out the window and the sky seems to change colors. There's a ringing in her head; another Immortal in the area. She hopes it's not a Challenge since the Quickening would wreck her inventory. She glances at the katana display on the wall and steps behind her counter where she keeps her own rapier. She puts on her scared woman face; if it's someone looking for a head they would show their intentions if they thought she was a helpless woman. If she looked confident they may try to take her head through deception. 

Franciszek Targowica steps inside the store. Natalia is confident he hasn't come for her head but not confident enough to step away from her rapier. 

"A chance meeting sir?" 

"No, Natalia. I know where Amanda is." 

Natalia grabs her rapier and storms towards the door. 

"Where is that tramp?" 

"Such enthusiasm. She's in Paris, owns a nightclub called The Sanctuary." 

"That nightclub is going to need a new owner." 

Natalia takes the katana from the wall and hands it to Targowica. "Thank you, sir." 

* * *

Natalia sits in a rear seat on a darkened jetliner. She's a nervous flyer since she doesn't have any control over her fate. If there's a crash she could lose her head then all her knowledge and power would be lost. She looks out the window into the blackness and tries to put her mind in another place. 

* * *

**VENICE, 1753**

Natalia looks at the night sky then resumes her walk home. She was able to make her delivery quicker than expected. She nods to Targowica who is watching her from his window. 

Natalia opens her door and sees Gaetano and a beautiful woman. 

"Natalia, this is Amanda." 

"Good evening, Amanda." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Natalia senses another Immortal as she approaches The Sanctuary. The sensation leads her to a side entrance. The sign on the door indicates it's the office of a private security firm but the door is open so she steps inside with due caution. There's an Immortal man behind the desk who looks surprised to see her. Apparently he was expecting Amanda. 

"I'm here for Amanda." 

"Why?" 

"We have business." 

"What kind of business?" 

"Immortal business." 

"Then I suggest you leave and never come back." 

"I'm not open to suggestions right now." 

The sensation of another Immortal sweeps over them. Natalia gives the man a sly smile. The door bursts open and Amanda, carrying a shopping bag, steps inside. Natalia turns to Amanda. 

"Now what shall we do?" 

* * *

**VENICE, 1753**

"Now what shall we do?" Natalia takes her sword from an inside pocket in her dress. She sweeps her sword and destroys the crockery on the fireplace mantle. 

"Draw your sword!" 

Amanda draws her sword. 

"You in good time, but now is Gaetano's time. Draw your sword!" 

"Natalia, what is the meaning of this?" 

Natalia answers in a low voice, "Appearances." She cuts a pillow, picks it up with her rapier, and sends it across the room; filling the room with feathers. 

"You dare do this to me!" 

Gaetano hesitantly takes up his sword. Natalia taps his sword with hers. Gaetano readies himself and Natalia goes on the attack but her progression is slow. She locks swords with him and whispers, "This is our chance to end this." She rams the fingers of her free hand into Gaetano's ribs and pushes against him. She picks up the fight's tempo. 

"I'm going to kill you! Fight back." 

Natalia continues her attack. Gaetano makes a couple of thrusts but is almost always on the defensive. Natalia shifts to the wrong side and puts herself in the path of Gaetano's blade. She screams, drops her sword, then falls to her knees. 

"This isn't over! Run, run. This is the chance for both of us. I'll hunt you down and gut you like fish!" 

Natalia collapses. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"He doesn't have any sense of humor." 

"I'm Natalia Agadzhanova, first death 1380." 

"Nick Wolfe, 1999." He turns to Amanda, "What do you mean I don't have a sense of humor?" 

Natalia smiles. "What if the two of us walked off pretending only one would come back?" 

"That's not a joke, that's sick." 

"Well, Amanda and I need to have a chat, girl talk." 

Amanda leads Natalia out of Nick's office and into the empty nightclub. "This is nice. Targowica told me you owned this nightclub." 

"He's been doing some investigating on his own." 

"He always does his homework." 

Amanda leads Natalia to the bar. "Can I get you something?" 

"I'll have whatever you're having." 

Amanda takes two glasses, makes her choice and pours them drinks. 

"Was it a burst of altruism, or does Targowica have an ulterior motive for wanting to see me put your head on a pole?" 

"Nick is a private eye." 

"I figured that when I read the sign on the door." 

"He and I have been investigating a murder, which is apparently a case of multiple murders, with Targowica as the top suspect." 

"So he hopes I'll take you off the game board?" 

"Seems that way. Have you seen Gaetano lately?" 

"The last time I saw him was at his son's funeral, last April. We stay in touch. Who would think a womanizer like Gaetano would stay married to a woman for over 40 years?" 

"Yeah, maybe it's the mortal women's fragility they find attractive." 

"That's as good an explanation as any. My original question still stands, 'Now what shall we do?'" 

Amanda takes a sip of her drink and looks at a far corner. 

Natalia suggests, "Gaetano and I have a system. Whenever it's time for him to move he drops me a line. I go to his town and he leaves. This way if Targowica does some investigating it looks as if I'm still on my vendetta. You leave town and for me it's 'Oh fudge, I missed that man home-wrecker again'." 

Amanda gives a chuckle. "No, I'm not ready to leave Paris." 

"How long have you been here this time around?" 

"Since 1999." 

"It's getting close to that time anyway." 

"Nick isn't going to let Targowica get away with murder." 

"Amanda, it's between them. I don't have to tell you there are other men out there." 

"You know Nick doesn't have a chance." 

"Maybe I could convince him of that." 

"I don't like the idea of Targowica getting away either. There's also a mortal on his hit list." 

"Mortals can get on planes too." 

"Immortals can also get arrested. The problem though is not catching them, but holding them." 

"You're dead set on facing him aren't you?" 

Amanda nods. 

Natalia finishes her drink. "Let's face each other. I know his moves, at least his classic ones." 

"Thank you. I know a place. I'll tell Nick we're going shopping." 

* * *

Amanda and Natalia are in an abandoned rail yard taking a break. 

"What about you, Natalia? Is there a man in your life?" 

"No, it doesn't seem right with mortals. The Immortal men I meet are either womanizers or only interested in what I have above the neck." 

Amanda laughs. "That seems to sum up most of them." 

"Ready for the next round?" 

Amanda nods. They face each other, salute with their swords, and square off. 

Natalia is a defensive fighter. She slides out of the way of Amanda's thrust. Natalia counters with an upward swinging thrust. 

Amanda blocks Natalia's sword. 

Natalia gives a commanding, "Stop." 

"Somehow I don't think Targowica would listen." 

"His move from here is to trust down." 

Amanda looks down at the tip of Natalia's rapier. "Does he use this often?" 

"I've lost count of how many times I got a blade in the gut." 

"Could we back up two paces so I can try a counter move?" 

"Of course, darling." 

They step back and Natalia repeats her thrust. Amanda blocks then spins around and slaps the back of Natalia's neck with her broadsword before Natalia can block her. 

"You're fast, Amanda." 

"Thank you, darling. You knew what I was going to do." 

"That was how I was planning to counter if it came down to it." 

"Is he faster than you?" 

"Much faster, but I never pulled that move when he used me for practice." 

"You're smart, Natalia." 

"Thank you, darling." 

* * *

Natalia sits on a couch in Amanda's suite and she spins her rapier. She has been ready for ten minutes but Amanda asked her to wait. Finally, Amanda enters. "I'm going now." 

"You sure about this?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. Natalia, if I don't come back make Nick forget about me." 

"No woman could make a man forget about you, so come back." 

Amanda turns and steps out looking unusually vulnerable. Natalia sympathizes with that, she feels the same way when she is faced with the possibility of a permanent death. Natalia waits a few moments then walks into the gym. Ostensibly she's there to give him some pointers but she's really there to keep him occupied while Amanda faces Targowica. 

* * *

Natalia fences with Nick and finds him a talented fighter. She believes in a century or so he'll be a force to reckon with. Nick seems suspicious; the lesson has lasted much longer than the usual training session. Natalia had hoped it wouldn't come to this. She purposely slides in front of Nick's blade. 

She lets out a shriek and drops to the floor and Nick rushes over and takes her in his arms. She shivers as she moves her lips close to his. Nick kisses her. She tries to put her mind in another place but the pain is too great. 

* * *

Natalia comes back to life in Nick's arms. She holds Nick tight; her plan to keep Nick occupied is working. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, that's what it's all about." 

"You stepped right in front of my sword." 

"I read you wrong. I guess I zigged when I should have zagged." 

"I suppose." 

"Give me a few minutes then we'll resume your lesson." 

"I think we're done." 

"Oh, not by a long shot." 

Nick's expression turns angry. He grabs Natalia's arms and puts her at arms' length. "What game are you playing?" 

"I'm not playing -- Amanda loves you very much. She asked me to keep you occupied while she faced Targowica." 

Nick turns and walks quickly to the door. Natalia chases after him. "Nick, it has already started and you can't interfere. Amanda is a much better fighter than you. She's a good fighter, the best you can do is wait." 

"How long?" 

Natalia and Nick sense another Immortal. She gives Nick a hopeful smile and they hold their breath for a few anxious moments before Amanda walks into the gym. Nick rushes to Amanda and takes her in his arms. Natalia quietly slips out of the gym. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda drives Natalia to the airport. Natalia casts her eyes down and gives a slight smile. "You know Amanda, Nick is a real keeper. I tried my best but I couldn't distract him." 

"You distracted him long enough." 

"Just barely, I thought taking a sword in the gut would be good for at least a couple of more hours." 

"His years as a cop, and his years with me, has made him naturally suspicious." 

"Amanda, are you being kind?" 

"I'm being sure not to underestimate you. You'd do well to stop underestimating yourself." 

"You _are_ being kind." 

"I'm not. Notice I'm putting you on a plane out of town." 

**THE END**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
